


Young and Fast

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Tiny Barry would so get along, De-Aged Barry Allen, Kid Barry Allen, Sad Dad Joe, Tiny tot Allen, bad at writing Iris so she’s ain’t here mich, fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Barry Allen gets de-aged to twelve years old. Of course the others have to take care of him until then. But let’s be honest how do you control a twelve year old who can move at unimaginable speeds?





	Young and Fast

The meta-human, who Cisco has appropriately dubbed, The Ager, needed to be stopped. The name didn’t seem to be sticking though. In his defense it was on short notice and they needed something to call him. 

Iris suddenly rushed in, panting. “Sorry I’m late! Traffic was really heavy. What was the emergency? Is Barry o-“.

Her eyes landed on her best friend. 

“-kay”.

Barry Allen sat up on the medical bed, a lollipop in his mouth and swinging his feet as he curiously looked around the medical room. 

“Yeah... it’s a bit shocking. Take a deep breath. Cause we’re still trying to figure out what the hell happened”. Joe walked over and a put a hand on his daughters shoulder. She still had her mouth gaping open and eyes widen in shock. 

“Tell me that’s not-“. 

“Barry? Yep”. Cisco walks to the pint sized Barry and ruffles his hair getting a flurry of giggles. “Cisco! Stop it!”. Barry says, still giggling with the lollipop still in his mouth though he let go of it to playfully swat Cisco’s hand away. 

Cisco just grins more. “Nah. No can do pip-squeak gotta pay the noogie tax for that sucker”. Barry continued giggling and swatting until Cisco finally relented. 

“Okay. I think I know what happened. The meta-human-“. “The Ager”. “Yes thank you Cisco. The Ager’s effects only last for a few days from what we’ve seen on the other hostages in the bank. But since Barry’s got speed healing and he might be back to normal in a few hours. 

“What do you mean back to normal?”. Barry asks curiously, seemingly in deep thought of getting to the bubble gum center of the candy. 

A semi-awkward silence fills the room and Cisco gives some forced laughter. “Uh... Hey! How many licks did it take you to get to the tootsie-pop center of your tootsie-pop?”.

Barry scrunched his eyebrows together, question forgotten, as he tried to remember or estimate the number of licks he had taken. Cisco thanked god for that old commercial. 

The others let out barely audible sighs. 

“Okay. Joe, I think you should just take him home and wait this out. Don’t let him out of your sight. We don’t want him getting into tiny Flash trouble while he’s this small, Okay?”.

Joe nods and takes another look at the small Barry still thinking about how he got to the center of his candy and grinned. “Yeah. It’ll be nice having a kid back in the house”.

“Aww Dad”. Iris says. “Do you miss tiny us?”. 

Joe smirks. “Girl I miss when my biggest problems were you guys spilling juice on the carpet”. Iris scoffs with a laugh. “That was one time for me. Barry was always the clumsy one”.

Barry, as if sending the conversation was about him got up from his seat, tossing the lollipop stick away and chewing loudly on the gum center he managed to get. “Hey, when are we going home? I’m hungry. And bored”.

Joe laughs. “That’s one thing that’s familiar”.

-/-

They made it back to the house and Barry wastes no time rushing up the stares to his room and coming back down with a comic book in hand, skipping the last step as always and nearly running into Iris. She smiled as he rushed past with a wave into the kitchen where Joe had ordered pizza. 

Barry seemed to recognize her to some extent. He knew she was Iris. But he didn’t seem concerned that she was more than double his age. 

She followed into the kitchen grabbing a slice of pepperoni, Barry’s favorite, and settled down next to Barry in the couch. Barry had already began digging into his pizza, sauce already on his fingers and precious comic book sat carefully in the table away from the messy food. 

“Can we watch cartoons? Pleeeeaaasse. Pretty please?”. Joe had hardly been able to say no to that face years ago and he wasn’t starting now. 

“Sure. Use a napkin”. He couldn’t help but chide, feeling his more parental side slipping out. He hadn’t been around young children in a while, not since Barry and Iris had grown up but he didn’t realize how fast time went by and how much he missed this phase of their lives. They were so small and adorably innocent. 

Now it seemed like they each had the weight of a planet on their shoulders. Seeing Barry like this made him smile. 

Iris was too, and he almost wished she could be his little girl again too. Just a bit. 

God he was getting too sappy. 

Barry managed to wolf down four whole slices before he was somewhat full, fast metabolism still acting as if he were an adult. Though adult Barry could eat a whole pie and still have room for dessert. 

Iris excused herself, saying she was needed for work and she seemed reluctant to go but gave a long goodbye to small Barry with a hug that made him squirm but he still reciprocated, and was on her way. 

-/-

Barry had a stack of comics and was still sat on the couch when it was nearly nine o’clock. From his past experience, when Barry was this age he’d be at the point of falling asleep and sure enough when Joe peeled his head in to check, the young hero’s head was nodding nearly coming close to falling off the couch several times. 

Joe waited until Barry hadn’t moved for a bit before quietly walking in a gently grabbing the comic from the boys limp hands. He wrapped an arm under Barry’s legs and one around his back, as he scooped up the boy and Barry’s hands found the spot they would grab all those years ago when Joe would carry him to bed. Barry gripped his shirt, sleepily mumbling at him. “Joe?”. His voice was quiet and Joe was sure he was on the verge of falling asleep as he was speaking. 

“What are you doing I’m not-“. A yawn cut him off, contradicting his statement but he continued. “-I’m not tired”.

Joe smirked at this. Barry used to say that all the time when he was clearly tired and ready for bed. “Oh really?”. Joe asked, voice soft. “Not even a little sleepy?”. Barry shook his head against Joe’s shoulder, though the effort seemed futile.

Joe managed to find some old pajamas pants and gave Barry one of his old smaller shirts, though it still hung on his thin frame. He’s forgotten what a twig Barry was. He was still skinny, don’t get him wrong, he could probably be snapped in half like a stick by someone strong enough. It made him feel a bit overprotective of the smaller meta-human. 

Barry seemed to wake up a bit during this whole process of getting him undressed, which isn’t easy with a sleepy twelve year old who couldn’t seem to keep their eyes open. 

“I want a story”. Barry demanded after Joe had tucked him into his old bed. 

Joe should’ve seen this coming. The kid could play him like a fiddle. “Okay. One story”. He held up one finger and Barry nodded. 

Joe left to rummage and found an old fairytale book in Iris’s room but Barry stuck his tongue out. “Those are boring. Can you read one of my comics?”.

Joe sighed. This kid had him wrapped around his finger didn’t he?

He returned with a comic and somehow Barry managed to worm under his arm as Joe read. He hadn’t even gotten three pages in when Barry had begun quietly snoring against him. Joe gives a small smile down at him. 

He carefully slips out of the room, nightlight turning on as he flips the switch and gets one last look at small Barry. 

-/-

Joe and Iris peek in the next morning to find a back to normal size Barry Allen, snoring away with his feet hanging off the now too small bed and stifle their laughter as they make their way down for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I could find NO tiny Barry fics and the number one rule of fanfics is ‘if you want something done right do it yourself’ so this is for me and all the others who wanted Tiny Flash fics.


End file.
